


All I Need

by hwespn



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you should kiss me," Kurt spoke softly but with a bit of teasing in his voice, "y'know, just in case that guy is watching."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt I saw on Twitter, hope y'all enjoy! Let me know if you want a part 2!

Blaine observed Kurt and some guy sitting and talking at the bar, the unnamed man scooting closer and closer to his best friend.

Kurt laughed at whatever the man was saying, but even from Blaine's spot across the room it was obvious he was faking it. Well, maybe not obvious to anyone who hasn't been best friends with Kurt for the past 4 years.

They met at college, accidentally colliding each other while both rushing in opposite directions to class. The two of them had kept having little run-in's from then on so decided to exchange phone numbers and the rest is history.

And Blaine tried hard to push down any resemblance of romantic feelings for Kurt, but it was really fucking hard. Kurt was gorgeous in every sense of the word and he's who understood Blaine the best. 

The man got closer to Kurt and Blaine wondered how that was even possible considering he was basically on top of him already anyways.

They were at this club, some really well-known one on the other side of town with Santana and Rachel and a few other friends because it was the last day of finals and they were her to celebrate. And Blaine really didn't feel like ruining their celebration by breaking the guy's teeth but he had a hand resting on Kurt's hip and Kurt subtly scooted away, his uncomfortableness blatantly obvious so why can't this jackass just _back off_.

Blaine clenched and unclenched his fists before putting on his most dazzling smile and walking toward Kurt and the man.

"Hey, honey!" Blaine said, sliding an arm around Kurt's small waist, knocking the stranger's hand off Kurt's hip. "I've been looking for you all over." A kiss was planted on Kurt's cheek.

It only took Kurt a moment to recover from the initial shock before playing along.

"Well, I've just been here," Kurt laughed awkwardly, "talking to this nice guy I just met." Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch, his back against the smaller boy's chest.

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself!" Blaine face-palmed before sticking his hand out for the man who was now staring at the two of them to shake. "I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine's heart nearly stopped when he said boyfriend and hoped he didn't stutter too much over the word.

"Alex," the man said dismissively before turning to Kurt. "Um-- it was very nice to meet you, but I have to go. Bye!"

Once the man -- Alex -- was out of earshot, the pair broke out in fits of laughter.

"Oh my god," Kurt said through small chuckles, "thank you so much. He was trying to take me home and he was _totally_ gross, like his breath smelled so bad and-"

"Kurt, it's fine, you don't have to thank me," Blaine brushed a loose piece of hair out of Kurt's eyes and the gesture was way too intimate for people who were 'just friends'. "You would have done the same for me."

"Well, _boyfriend_ ," Kurt teased, Blaine's face flushing red once the word rolled off his best friend's tongue. "How about you buy me a drink? After all, that is the gentlemanly thing to do."

"I don't know," Blaine pretended to contemplate, rubbing an imaginary beard as he sat down on a barstool next to Kurt. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll buy you dinner." Kurt bluntly said, a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, "that's what _boyfriends_ do, right?"

"Yep," Blaine made a popping noise when he said the 'P'. "How about you pick me up tomorrow at 7, and I'll wear my best clothes and we go out like a couple of real boyfriends?"

"Perfect," Kurt's eyes studied Blaine's face, lingering on his lips for a second before meeting his eyes again. "It's a date."

Blaine grinned and Kurt scooted closer to him, looking at him through long lashes.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt was nearly on top of him now. Blaine could smell his cologne and feel his breath and feel the heat radiating off his body and he felt like he was going to pass out because this is Kurt, and he loves Kurt so fucking much and he's right here, just inches from his face and practically on his lap as if it's the most normal thing to do.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine answered, focusing on his breathing instead of Kurt pressed up against him.

"I think you should kiss me," Kurt spoke softly but with a bit of teasing in his voice, "y'know, just in case that guy is watching."

Blaine's heart nearly stopped and he sincerely wondered for a second if this was a dream or some sort of alternative universe.

"Stop overthinking," Kurt placed a hand on the back of Blaine's neck and the other on his knee. "Just kiss me."

And Blaine did.

His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist as they kissed, the taller boy sitting more on Blaine than on the stool. The sound of the music and people talking and glasses clinking all were drowned out by Kurt's lips on his.

And then he heard Santana next to them at the bar and the moment was ruined as they heard her voice yell out for _RACHEL!_ and _YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!_

They separated and glared at Santana, and then Rachel who rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Rachel seemed genuinely concerned that something had happened, bless her mother-hen heart.

"I just caught Lady Hummel and Butt Boy here giving everyone a free show and practically making babies on top of the bar."

Rachel gasped audibly and Blaine and Kurt both groaned.

"We were just kissing!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Is that why you were basically riding his lap?" Santana smirked, leaning against the bar.

"And both of your jeans are tighter than usual." Rachel pointed out.

"And that's our cue!" Kurt exclaimed, climbing off Blaine as subtly as possible (although Santana and Rachel still noticed and sent them both sly looks). "We're gonna go, don't wait up." Kurt winked at his roommates and pulled Blaine off the stool, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the club.

Blaine's head swam with all the possibilities of what Kurt's teasing to his friend entailed. Once out of the club, Kurt slid an arm around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. After many minutes of attempting to hail a cab, they finally were able to. The couple climbed into the backseat, Kurt shutting the car door behind them as Blaine told the driver his address.

Following fifteen excruciatingly long minutes of him and Kurt making out in the cramped backseat of the taxi, they pulled up to Blaine's apartment building. Both men reached for their wallets, but Blaine handed the money to the driver before Kurt could get the chance to.

Once out of the cab, Blaine led Kurt into his apartment building with a hand on the small of his back.

"I could have paid," Kurt said once they entered the elevator, the breath nearly knocked out of him when Blaine pushed him against the wall and attached his lips to his neck.

"I didn't get a chance to buy you a drink," Blaine murmured, "the least I could do is pay for the cab back to my apartment."

"Normally, someone would buy dinner before going to one of their apartments-"

"Oh, do you want me to stop?" Blaine teased, backing away from Kurt slowly, "we can just watch a movie when we get to my apartment."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, that is not what I meant!"

The elevator dinged when they had gotten to Blaine's floor, Blaine stepping out before Kurt and sending him a smirk over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to his apartment.

"You comin'?" Blaine stopped in front of his door and looked at Kurt who was a few feet down the hall.

Kurt wasn't the type to be desperate and literally run to the chance of hooking up with someone (not that he hooked up with many people), but when someone is the man he's loved ever since he made him drop all his papers and be late to his first class, then yeah, Kurt will do a little bit of running.

Blaine took his sweet time unlocking his door, partially since his hands were shaking because he was with Kurt, and partially to tease him.

And when they were behind closed doors, it was aggressively unbuttoning shirts and pants and hot touches and wet kisses. They were laughing and bumping noses and being just so _them_ , Blaine wondered why they hadn't done this sooner.

Both of them have both had their fair share of sex, but this wasn't just sex, this was making love with a best friend and when they lay next to each other afterwards, Blaine's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest because he felt so much love.

Blaine did his best to keep everything inside and to not just blurt it out like some cliché romantic comedy, but he felt the words choking him and-

"I'm in love with you," Blaine whispered into the dark. The words slipped out of his mouth and he prayed to whoever was listening that Kurt was asleep.

There was a beat of silence, and momentarily Blaine thought he was in the clear.

"How long?" Kurt's reply broke the quietness.

"Since I saw you," Blaine spoke softly.

"Oh, good," Kurt sounded relieved, "because I'm in love with you, too."

Blaine always thought that when he heard Kurt say those words (if he ever did) that the world would stop spinning or something. But that didn't happen. The world continued to go on, except with more love in it. Or maybe the same amount of love, just vocalized instead of kept bottled up inside.

"I should get to sleep," Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I have a hot date tomorrow night with the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

"What a coincidence," Blaine grinned at Kurt, "me too."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine lightly.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter: @darrenmisha  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
